


Too late?

by Roxy279



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: My merry Christmas gift exchange for suituuup.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Too late?

Beca was starting to wake up but she was in that state of waking up where she was so comfortable and so warm that she kept falling back to sleep. As minutes went by and the more she woke up the more she became aware of her surroundings. 

The first thing she realised was that her nose was being tickled by something.

The second thing was that her arm was comfortably wrapped around something warm.

And thirdly her legs were intertwined with someone else’s.

Her eyes shot open trying to remember where she was she was and who it is she had a firm grip on.

When she blinked open her eyes she had realised what was ticketing her nose. 

Hair, red hair.

Red hair could only mean Chloe.

Now if it were anyone else Beca would have jumped off the bed quick smart, made her awkward apologies then leave in a hurry.

But this was Chloe....

She had been at Barden now for four years and over those four years Chloe and Beca had grown a strong bond. 

They bonded over their love for music....and well that is it really. 

Chloe is the exact opposite of beca. Bubbly, cheery, kind and openly affectionate just to name a few but Beca always found herself drawn to her and vice versa.

No matter where they were or who they were with they always drifted towards one another.

Even when they were each dating other people and where out with those so called dates some how they always ended up in each other’s company.

The Bella’s called them aca-wives which even four years later made Beca blush.

Chloe always shrugged it off and winked at her.

So here they are four years later. Last year of Barden, last Christmas at Barden after winning worlds and she felt herself become sad at the thought of leaving the red head.

It was strange really because her and Jesse had just broke up a couple of weeks ago, it was mutual but even so she didn’t feel as sad about that as she does about this.

Before she could think it any further the ginger sighed. “Hey.” She heard the Chloe say.

“Ah hey.” She started to unwrap herself but just as quickly Chloe held her arms in place.

“Nope. Its too cold and its too early.”

Beca chuckled. “Do you even know what time it is Chlo?”

“Sure. Its too early to look at the clock o clock.” She smiled. “Go back to sleep Becs.”

“Mmkkay.” She closed her eyes again and felt Chloe turn in her arms. She could feel her best friend staring at her. “Stop staring and go to sleep.”

She heard the red head giggle. “But you are so beautiful.” Beca could feel her face heat up so she groaned and turned over. “No!” She heard the red head laugh. She then wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her close to her body. “Becs?”

“Mmm.”

“There’s something i need to tell you-“

The door burst open. “Merry Christmas pitches!!” Amy stood at the door.

“Thats not today Amy!” Beca groaned.

“Oh....” the blonde frowned. “Well wait what day is it?”

“Its the 24th....”

“Alright then! Merry nearly Christmas pitches! Now get up! We only have today and tomorrow morning before we leave!”

Beca groaned and turned in the red heads arms. “Sorry. What were you saying-“

“Get up bechloe!!!” They heard Stacie yell.

“It’s bhloe! Dont change it Stavie!” Amy yelled back.

The red head laughed. “Its ok we will talk later?”

“Hey no its ok. The Bella’s are here all day really we wont get to talk alone for like the rest of the day.” Chloe nodded then unwrapped herself from the brunette sitting up in her bed. Beca followed. “You ok?”

“Yeah Becs.” She smiled sadly. “Um...I don’t really know how to say what I want to say.”

Beca placed her hand on the red heads leg. “Its me Chlo, you can tell me anything.”

She smiled. “Right. Um. Well. Beca, we have known each other for 4 years now?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “I’m so glad you barged into my shower and forced me to audition.”

Chloe chuckled. “Yeah. So we have known each other for four years now and we have grown close.”

“Yeah your my best friend but please don’t tell Amy that.”

“Right.” She laughed nervously. “Beca. I have feelings for you.”

Beca frowned. “Huh.”

The red head ran her hand through her hair. “Um. Like I like you-“

“Yeah I like you too-“

“As more then friends Becs.” She said softly.

Beca paused. “........oh.”

“Yeah.” The red head said sheepishly. 

A couple of minutes went by without either of them saying anything. Beca was in deep thoughts trying to process what her the red head just told her. She tried to think of why she has butterflies in her stomach but also why she wanted to yell at her friend. Before she could say anything Chloe interrupted. “Ok Becs you have to say something.”

Beca shook her head and stood from the bed looking for her clothes. “Yeah um ok. Cool.” She pulled on her pants and threw on her sweater.

Chloe stood. “What? Thats all you have to say?”

Beca frowned at her. “What would you like me to say?”

“I don’t know anything other then cool?”

“Ok then. Awesome.”

Chloe frowned and started putting on her pants and sweater. “What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Yeah....” She said quietly.

Beca laughed sarcastically. “Oh I apologise Chloe, really but this is all just so Chloe Beale isn’t it. You literally tell me that you have feelings for me one day before we leave Barden, one day before I go to New York and one day before you go to Chicago, so I’m sorry but I’m a little bit pissed off and I don’t know what to do with this right now! And I don’t even have the fucking time to process it!”

Tears pooled in Chloes eyes. “Well then.” She said softly. “Just forget I said anything. You are right it was stupid of me or as you put it. So Chloe Beale.” 

Chloe moved passed Beca and out the door.

Beca groaned and followed her. “Hey no.” She walked after her with tears pooling in her eyes now too. “No fucking way are you walking away right now dude!”

Chloe huffed and continued down the stairs. “Thats so funny coming from you Beca! Walking away is your thing not mine....”

They got down to the living area where the Bella’s had stoped talking and watched the interaction from the living area.

“Don’t put this on me! Why would you do this the day before we are leaving!”

Chloe turned towards her sharply. “Since you are the expert! why don’t you tell me when is a good time to tell your best friend that you are in love with them!”

“What!” Beca gasped. “You just said you had feelings for me!”

“What do you think having feelings for someone means Beca!”

“I don’t fucking know! Not that!”

“God.” Chloe shook her head. “I’m so sorry it is mortifying for you to even contemplate someone as stupid as me, loving you

“I never...ever said you were stupid.”

“You said it was so “Chloe Beale-“

“No.” Beca pointed at her. “No no fucking no! You are not making me the bad guy here.”

“So I’m the bad guy?”

“I didn’t say that either! Don’t put words in my mouth!”

Amy walked towards then. “Hey-“

“Not now fat Amy!” They both yelled. 

Their blonde friend raised her hands and walked backwards towards the others.

They looked at one another again. Both teary eyed and angry. Chloe stepped towards Beca. “I have been in love with you for four years Beca. Four damn years! There has never been a good time because four years ago I was giving you signs and signals and you chose to run into Jesse arms instead of mine.”

“What signs!”

“I flirted with you, I spent every minute spare with you. On your first year here I invited you to spend Christmas with me.” She pointed to herself. “But you.” She pointed back at Beca. “Even with all the signals.....you kissed him. Jesse. You have been with him for four years! There has never been a good time. Never.”

“Thats not fair dude! I didn’t know you were an option!”

Chloe sighed and her shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry. Ok. Are you happy now. I’m sorry I said anything. But I couldn’t leave here without telling you. I was going to tell you sometime this year, then muffgate happened, worlds and you were distant all year and then you and Jesse broke up. It may seem selfish to you.” She looked at everyone. “Maybe everyone here thinks I’m selfish but I have been living with this for four years. Four years I have silently been suffering watching the girl I’m in love with love someone else. We are all leaving, we are all going our separate ways and I didn’t want to take that...that...secret with me. It has been crushing me.” She wiped away her tears. “You don’t feel the same way.” She huffed out a laugh. “Yeah I am used to that feeling...that rejection but I didn’t think you would be such an asshole about it.” She said softly. 

Beca had tears rolling down her eyes and watched as Chloe quickly grabbed her keys and ran out the front door.

She looked at the Bella’s who also had tears in their eyes. 

“Fuck.” She said to herself.  
.........................................................

Chloe didn’t come back all day. As soon as she left Beca went looking for her with no luck. She even got the Bella’s to help. 

They tried calling with no answer.

They tried texting and got no reply.

At 5pm that night beca was pacing the living area where the Christmas tree was and she was surrounded by all the Bella’s that were just as worried. 

When they heard the front door open beca ran skidding to a stop. She could feel the Bella’s behind her. 

Chloe stood at the door taking her jacket off. “Where the hell have you been!”

Chloe jumped and turned towards everyone. “Out.” She said softly.

“Oh! Out! Fucking out! Yup! Why didnt i check there!” She looked at the Bella’s. “See guys she was out! Thats where we didnt look!”

Chloe sighed. “I’m tired Beca. I dont want to fight i-“

“Well too bad! I have been worried sick about you all damn day!”

She sighed. “As you can see I am fine. I’m home just in time for dinner-“

“Dinner?” Amy said. “Jesus ginger you have even missing all day. We didn’t even think of cooking dinner!”

“I’m sorry.” She said tiredly. “I can have it ready, ill get start-“

“No one gives a flying fuck about dinner!” Beca yellled. Her bottom lip trembled. “You drop a bomb and you just leave and we tried calling you, texting and everything and nothing. Dude...I thought you were dead.”

Chloe looked at her sympathically. “I’m sorry I worried you. All of you. I’m going to go get dinner started.” She smiled softly.

When she entered the kitchen. “Girls.” Beca frowned. “I need you guys to leave for a little while.”

They all nodded and grabbed their coats making there way out.

She walked into the kitchen where chloe was turning the oven on. She looked up when she heard footsteps. “Dinner-“

“No one gives cares about dinner Chloe.”

“Well. You can’t have Christmas Eve with out dinner can you. So it will be late but I can still do it.”

Beca huffed and walked towards the oven turning it off.

Chloe walked back and turned it on.

Beca stood there and turned it off.

“Can you stop it.”

Beca crossed her arms. “Can you?”

“I just want to make dinner Becs.” She sighed. “Thats all.”

“Who the hell cares about dinner right now!” She walked towards the red head and threw herself in chloes arms. The red head stumbled backwards and froze. “I was so worried.” She said with her face buried in the red heads shoulder.

Chloe slowly wrapped her arms around Beca and held her. “I’m sorry I worried you, I need some time to myself.”

Beca pulled back and held the red heads shoulders looking into her eyes. “Chloe. I’m not good at this stuff. I’m so sorry I reacted badly to a not so bad situation, well it is bad.” Chloes face dropped. “But only cause we are leaving tomorrow!” She corrected herself and stepped back. “Shit.” She rubbed her forehead. “Can we talk.”

“We don’t need to Becs. Its fine can we just forget it.”

“No...no Chloe I can not forget it. God.” She said with tears in her eyes. “You told me you have been in pain for four years and I am the reason for that. Chloe. I would never hurt you intentionally ever.”

“Hey.” She said stepping closer. “I know that. I know you didn’t and wouldn’t hurt me on purpose Becs.”

“But I did hurt you.”

“You didn’t know, that was really unfair of me to say that.”

“You should have told me Chloe.”

“You would have ran Beca.”

“Not now. Maybe first year Beca would have but this Beca...the one that has been living here with the nerds and you wouldn’t have. I’d like to think I have changed for the better...”

“You were all ready better.” She smiled softly.

Beca smiled. “Can we sit and talk please?”

“But dinner.”

“Chloe. Please.”

“Ok.” She said sitting at the table. Beca sat down right beside her. 

“Even though I have been worried about you all day I have had time to do some thinking and I remembered back in my first year and how closed off I was, how distant I was before you made me audition for the Bella’s and.” She sighed. “I remember I didn’t have any friends for a long time. I was so afraid they would leave me like dad did. So I didn’t bother. But.” She smiled. “I learnt what friendship was because of you and the Bella’s but at first.” She said taking a deep breath. “Those signals and signs you said you were giving me....I just thought that was the way you were with everyone Chlo.”

“Becs-“

“Please let me finish, I have to say this.” Chloe nodded. “You say I chose Jesse instead of you....the fact is, I was so confused.”

“About what?” Chloe asked softly.

“You.”

The red head frowned. “Me?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “You are flirty and affectionate but I just thought that was the way you were with everyone and I told myself that it was stupid to even contemplate you wanting me in anyway cause you are so awesome and I am just me....”

“I dont understand.”

“What I’m trying to say to you Chloe is that I was insanely attracted to you but I told myself that that wasn’t true because one, maybe thats the way friends are with each other and two, you are like a hot popular girl and I am the broody unpopular girl there was just no way I though that you were an option but Jesse-“

“Ugh-“

“No.” She held Chloes hand. “Let me talk.” The red head nodded. “Jesse. He was familiar. He was easy. He made himself very clear what he wanted. And yeah Chlo I loved him. You were never an option for me.”

“Would it have made a difference.”

Beca chuckled. “No. First year Beca would have ran from this.” She waved between them. “Absolutely would have left a Beca shaped whole in every door.” She shrugged. 

Chloe looked at her seriously. “What about now?”

Beca shook her head. “I have never ever had a relationship with anyone the way I do with you. We literally share everything. Our secrets our time our homework, or beds. Everything, clothes! Just everything.”

“That doesn’t answer my question Beca.”

“Chloe. We are about to leave each other-“

“Answer me Becs-“

“You have the absolute worst timing-“

“Beca-

“In the world. Seriously that is the Chloe Beale thing-“

“Becs-“

“I was talking about I mean you literally have the worst time-“

“Can you answer-“

“Remember that time you told me we were going to your parents for Christmas one week before-“

“Please Beca!”

Beca stopped and looked at Chloe. “I love you Chloe. Like love you, love you. I think I always have but.”

“No..no no buts Beca.” She moved closer. “Can I kiss you?”

“We are leaving tomorrow.”

“Please can I kiss you.”

Beca groaned. “I can’t kiss you then have us seperate damn it Chloe.” She said softly.

“Please. Can I kiss you?”

“KISS HER BECA!” The girls turned and outside the window were the Bella’s. 

“Seriously! What-“ Beca was cut off by Chloe kissing her softly on the lips taking her breath away. She grabbed the back of the red heads neck and moaned as there kiss was deepened. When they both needed to Catch their breath they pulled away rest their foreheads on one another. “We are about to leave each other.”

“Then lets make the best of what time we have left.”

Beca smiled and pulled the red head up kissing her again.

...............................

Beca and chloe lie naked together facing each other and holding each other closely. 

They were smiling at each other and playing with eachothers hair. “This is a nice way to spend Christmas Eve.”

Beca chuckled. “Yeah it is.”

Chloe kissed her softly. “I’m going to miss you becs.”

“Me too.” She said softly. 

“You are gonna be so big in New York!”

She smiled. “Thanks Chloe.” She sighed. “I wish this night would never end.” She said softly

“Me too.” She smiled and kissed the ginger. 

“I kinda dont want to go to sleep its such a waste of time.”

Beca laughed. “Dude we have to sleep.”

“Mmm. How bout we shower instead that will wake us up.”

“What is with you and showers Beale.”

Chloe giggled and kissed her. “I like you naked and wet.” She winked jumping up from the bed and running into the bathroom. 

Beca smiled and chased after her.  
................................................

It was Christmas morning now and beca and chloe got very little sleep.

When beca woke she stared at the red head whom was sleeping sounding. She smiled and kissed her lips. 

When the red head started to wake up beca foudn herself becoming sad. She had just remembered that today is the day that they are moving away from one another.

When chloe opened her eyes she noticed that becas were brimmed with tears and started kissing her on the cheek and on her neck. Anywhere whispering sweet nothings to her.

“Dont be sad becs.”

Beca wiped her eyes. “How can i not be?”

“Well.” Chloe lent up on her elbow. “We are a good team you and i. We will figure this out. Like we always do?”

“Chlo....”

“Do you want to make it work becs?”

“Of course i do. I....i love you.”

Chloe smiled. “Then we will make it work because i love you too, You will see. Now lets get up and shower cause we smell like sex, exchange gifts sand spend some time with the girls. We will figure the rest out later.”

.................................................

It was 12 months later.

12 months Beca and Chloe did the long distance thing and did it well.

They would take turns flying to each other with the little money they had.

12 months was hard. They had their struggles, their arguments but they got through it.

Beca had never been so determined in all her life to make things work with Chloe. 

She wanted to marry her one day, have a family with her and that didn’t scare her one bit.

Chloe was it for her.

It was now Christmas and Beca was suppose to be flying down to Chloe in a couple of days and hadn’t even started packing.

She looked around her room and groaned as she didn’t know where to start.

There was a knock on the door and honestly Beca was happy for the distraction.

When she opened it Chloe stood there with a smirk on her face and luggage by her feet.

“Chloe?”

“Hey Beca you gonna kiss me orrr-“

Beca cut her off by throwing herself in the red heads arms and kissing her. She pulled back and cupped her cheeks. “Chlo I was suppose to come to you?”

Chloe sighed. “I am so sick of the back and forward Beca-“

“Oh god are you breaking up with me? Chloe! We can make this work we love each other-“

Chloe laughed and pecked her on the lips. “Becs, I love you. Can I come in?” Beca nodded and grabbed the luggage dragging it inside. When she turned Chloe was looking at her smiling. “I have been working my but off you know.”

“I know.” Beca smiled fondly. “Top of your class I’m so proud of you Chloe.”

“I did it for us?”

“I don’t understand?”

“I did it so I could transfer?”

Beca blinked. “What?”

“I mean I did it for me as well you know how much I love animals but I worked my ass off so I could transfer here and I did!”

“Wait....You transferred.”

“Yes!”

“Here!”

“Yes!”

“We are going to live together again?”

Chloe laughed and kissed her. “Merry Christmas Beca.”

Beca’s eye teared up. “Dude. This is like the best Christmas ever.”

Chloe smiled. “We have so many “bests” to come. You will see.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
